Daddy
by shakamia
Summary: Alex est un mystère, mais il est bien plus que ça


**Daddy**

By Mia

Résumé : Alex est un mystère, mais il est bien plus que ça

Izzie's POV

Alex est insupportable, il est odieux, stupide, il se croit tellement génial. Il est insensible et surtout secret. Il ne dit rien sur lui, les brides que j'ai entendue c'est par hasard, quand un cas lui fait penser à son passé. Père musicien, héroïnomane, violent. Une sœur plus jeune et un oncle qui fait du rodéo. Il a fait la fac d'Iowa, il a fait de la lutte et il a mis une raclée à son père quand il a été assez fort pour se défendre. Ca a été la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. C'est tout. Son appartement est dramatiquement vide, il n'y a pas de photo et il est bordélique. Il ne parle pas, il n'est gentil que lorsque ça l'arrange et il m'énerve !

Meredith's POV

Alex est insupportable et odieux mais c'est histoire de cacher qu'il peut être sensible. Izzie a craqué pour lui mais il ne se laisse pas approcher. En fait, je crois qu'excepté les fois où elle a dormi chez lui, ils ne sont jamais vraiment sortis ensemble. A part le rendez vous raté où il ne l'a même pas embrassé. Le peu de jour de congé qu'il a, il n'est jamais à Seattle. Pas qu'il nous manque mais des fois je me demande où il peut être.

Georges' POV

Il m'énerve, nous sommes 2, face à 3 femmes hystérique et j'aurais cru qu'on pourrait se soutenir mais non. Il est odieux les ¾ du temps ou dans le meilleur des cas, indifférent. Au début, nous étions tous d'accord pour le trouver inintéressant et puis Izzie a commencé à craquer pour lui et à l'inclure dans notre groupe. Je ne le voulais pas, il m'avait refilé la syphilis mais il s'est incrusté. Et maintenant il mange avec nous. Quand il l'a trompée, il est resté dans le coin. De tous, c'est celui dont je connais le moins de choses. Je connais toute la vie d'Izzie, de Meredith, même Christina est moins secrète que lui. Mais je dois avouer qu'il a changé depuis qu'il travaille avec le docteur Montgomery, il est moins…sarcastique. Il a changé tout en restant toujours aussi solitaire.

Christina's POV

Alex est Alex, pour certain il est odieux, ça ne me choque pas. Il ne raconte pas sa vie et je suis comme lui. Je pense qu'on se ressemble un peu si ce n'est que je suis beaucoup plus douée que lui. Il est devenu…sensible, en quelque sorte. Il va travailler avec les bébés, pff c'est une spécialité de faible. J'aurais plus vu Barbie ou Bambi mais pas le fils de Satan.

Addison's POV

Au départ je n'aimais pas spécialement Karev ; on aurait dit une version plus jeune de Mark. Odieux, sur de lui, condescendant, froid. Je l'ai pris avec moi rien que pour lui donner une leçon, pour lui en faire baver. Il ne se livre pas, pas que sa vie m'intéresse, il est dramatiquement direct, notamment avec les patients, aucune diplomatie et puis je sais pas quand ni comment, il s'est adoucie. Des fois je le vois surveiller les prématurés et s'il se fait surprendre…il est comme… comme un gamin pris en faute, on pourrait croire qu'il a peur qu'on lui perce sa carapace…même si elle s'est bien fissurée depuis qu'il travaille avec moi. Je me prends même à rêver qu'il pourrait choisir ma spécialité car il est vraiment doué en néonath'. Un homme avec un bébé c'est sexy, il est sexy. Non Addison ! Ne pense pas à ça, il n'est pas intéressé de toute manière. Il a été très clair.

Alex's POV

J'ai entendu mon biper, je l'ai regardé Lexie 911. J'ai attrapé le téléphone du poste des infirmières et j'ai appelé Jenny.

_Ad- Karev ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne pensais qu'à Lexie.

_K- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où êtes vous ? Elle va bien ? …Ok, j'arrive._

_Ad- Alex ?_

J'ai filé aux urgences sans lui répondre. Arrivé aux urgences, j'ai aperçu Jenny de loin.

_Inf.- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_K- Lexie, baby…_

_L- Papa…_

_K- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

_Inf.- Docteur Karev ?_

_J- Je suis désolée, elle a grimpé sur le muret, ce n'était pas très haut et elle est tombée, se cognant la tête, comme ça saignait beaucoup…_

_K- Vous avez eu raison. Elle n'a pas perdu connaissance ?_

_J- Non._

_K- Baby, t'a pas trop mal ?_

_L- Un peu._

_K- Où ?_

_L- Juste là._

_K- Touche pas, c'est normal. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va nettoyer puis on va mettre un peu de crème, après tu ne sentiras plus rien. Après je vais appeler un docteur qui va s'occuper de toi et tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice, d'accord ?_

_L- Je peux avoir une sucette ?_

_K- Après. Vous pouvez appeler Sloan s'il vous plait ?_

_J- Je suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais fait plus attention._

_K- Les enfants ça se fait mal._

Je ne lui en voulais pas, les enfants qui ont la bougeotte comme Lexy se font mal ; ils tombent.

J'ai renvoyé l'infirmière et j'ai ausculté ma fille. Les pupilles réagissaient bien, pas de nausée. Je me disais qu'il faudrait peut être qu'elle passe un scanner, un hématome sous dural c'est toujours possible. Je ne savais pas trop, elle n'avait aucun symptôme mais…Si suffirait que je la surveille de prêt. Elle n'avait aucun symptôme, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. C'est là que Sloan est arrivé.

_S- Alors Karev, vous m'avez fait appeler pour quoi ? Vous pouvez très bien…_

_L- Papa, pourquoi il t'appelle Karev ?_

_S- Papa ?_

_K- Lexie, c'est le docteur Sloan, il va te recoudre le front et t'auras même pas de cicatrice._

Et Sloan s'est exécuté sans rien ajouter de plus, c'était une première. Je savais déjà que la rumeur s'était répandue telle une traînée de poudre. Karev a un enfant. Mais pour le moment, je ne voyais que Sloan en train de faire une piqûre à mon baby avant de la recoudre. Je savais qu'elle ne sentait rien mais j'étais très mal à l'aise.

_S- Relax Karev._

_L- Pourquoi il t'appelle Karev?_

_K- Parce que c'est mon nom._

_L- Non, c'est papa._

_K- Papa s'appelle Alexei Karev et toi c'est Alexandra Karev._

_S- Alexei ? …Bouge pas Alexandra._

_L- Moi c'est Lexie._

_S- Ok Lexie, bouge pas, j'ai presque fini…voilà…Vous connaissez les instructions pour la suite ?_

_K- Oui. Jenny, vous pouvez rentrer, je ne vais pas tarder. Je vais m'occuper de tous les papiers._

_L- Je veux rester avec toi._

_K- Baby, je travaille…_

Et là elle s'est mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Certainement la fatigue et le contre coup.

_J- Je peux attendre à l'hôpital que vous ayez fini si vous voulez ?_

_K- Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, juste une heure._

_S- Allez-y Karev, je leur expliquerais._

J'ai été étonné qu'il soit si conciliant. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Lexie depuis le début, certainement le choc.

_K- Ok, baby, je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens._

_L- Non !_

_Inf.- Tiens une sucette._

_K- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?_

_L- Merci._

Et elle m'a tendu les bras.

_K- Ok, allez viens. Jenny, vous pouvez y aller, je vous appellerai plus tard._

_J- Ok, à demain Lexie. Bonsoir Monsieur Karev_

_L- A demain Jenny._

J'ai pris l'ascenseur, mon petit singe accroché au cou. Quand l'ascenseur s'est ouvert, je suis tombé sur le docteur Bailey.

_B- Karev ?_

_K- Docteur Bailey, j'aimerais partir plus tôt._

_B- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous faites avec cette enfant ?_

_K- C'est ma fille, elle a eu un petit accident et comme je finis dans une heure…_

_B- Votre fille ?_

_L- Papa, c'est qui ?_

_K- Baby, c'est le docteur Bailey, dis bonjour._

Et elle a voulu la toucher avec une main toute collante.

_K- Baby, attend._

_B- J'ai l'habitude Karev. Allez-y._

_K- Merci._

Lorsque je suis retourné aux vestiaires, je suis passé devant le bureau des infirmières et elles attendaient toutes devant.

_Ad- Karev ? Où allez-vous avec cette enfant ?_

_K- Me changer._

_Ad- ?? Pardon ?_

_K- Docteur Montgomery, voici ma fille Lexie. Je rentre plus tôt._

Lexie a voulu attraper ses cheveux avec ses doigts tout collants.

_K- Lexie, baby, t'a les doigts tout collant, tu ne touches à rien avant qu'on les ait lavées. Papa se change et après on y va._

_Ad- Je peux l'emmener se laver les mains si vous voulez._

_K- …_

_Ad- Je la ramène tout de suite._

_K- Lexie, t'es sage, tu vas te laver les mains avec le docteur Montgomery._

_Ad- Addison. Tu peux m'appeler Addie. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_K- Elle s'appelle Lexie. Merci. Ca ira baby ?_

_L- Ok._

Addison's POV

Karev avec un enfant. Oh mon dieu, je l'ai draguée sans vergogne, voilà pourquoi il n'était pas intéressé. Je me suis ridiculisée. Et puis je l'ai regardée de plus près, elle avait le même sourire que son père et un air coquin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, autant Karev est muet comme une tombe, autant elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller Je l'ai finalement ramenée, Karev sortait du vestiaire des internes.

_K- Merci docteur Montgomery._

_Ad- De rien. A demain. Aurevoir Lexie._

_K- Dis aurevoir Lexie._

_L- Aurevoir Addie._

Alex's POV

Lexie s'est endormie dans la voiture. Elle a dormi le temps que je la porte jusqu'à son lit ensuite elle s'est réveillée. On a mangé, je la regardais, elle n'avait pas les pupille dilatées, elle n'avait pas envie de vomir…Bref, je me suis retrouvé à la veiller toute la nuit, au cas où.

Izzie's POV

Alex a une fille. Je l'ai appris ce matin. Elle sort d'où ? Lorsque l'on sortait ensemble il n'en a jamais parlé, pas de jouet traînant chez lui, pas de photo, rien qui fasse penser qu'il ait un enfant.

_I- Quelqu'un le savait ?_

_C- Il sait garder un secret, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le fils de Satan a un enfant._

_M- Vous savez qui est la mère ?_

_I- Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas moi._

_G- Et tu le savais pas ?_

_I- Non._

_C- T'as bien déjà dormi chez lui quand vous couchiez ensemble ?_

_I- Oui mais il n'y avait rien qui faisait penser qu'il avait un enfant._

_C- Il l'a peut être enlevé._

_K- Non Yang, je ne l'ai pas enlevée._

_G- Elle sort d'où ?_

_K- O'Malley, en temps que médecin, il serait temps que tu t'intéresses aux mécanismes de la reproduction._

_I- Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?_

_K- Je ne raconte pas ma vie._

_M- Et ! Pourquoi tu dis ça en me regardant, c'est pas ma faute si tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie._

C'est la que le docteur Montgomery est passée à côté de notre table.

_Ad- Karev ?_

_K- Docteur Montgomery?_

_Ad- Lexie va bien aujourd'hui?_

_K- Oui, elle a eu un peu mal mais ça va passer. Je l'ai surveillée, ses pupilles sont normales, elle n'a pas eu de nausées donc tout va bien._

_Ad- On se retrouve pour une césarienne à 14 heures, vous vous sentez d'attaque ?_

_K- Oui. Ok docteur Montgomery, 14 heures._

_I- Elle était au courant?_

_K- Non mais on l'a croisé hier._

_M- Lexie, c'est joli._

_K- En fait c'est Alexandra Karev._

_I- Elle a quel âge ?_

_K- Bientôt 2 ans et demi. Bon j'y vais._

Bailey's POV

J'ai bipé Karev, je veux absolument discuter avec lui de sa situation. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, j'entendais frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

_K- Docteur Bailey ?_

_B- Entrez Karev._

_K- Vous désiriez me parler ?_

_B- Oui. Je voulais vous parler de votre fille._

_K- Ca n'arrivera plus, je…_

_B- Vous savez qu'il y a une garderie, ça pourrait simplifier votre vie à vous et à votre femme._

_K- Il n'y a que Lexie et moi._

_B- Comment faites vous ?_

_K- J'ai une baby-sitter qui est très souple._

_B- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à la garderie ?_

_K- Jusqu'à présent personne n'était au courant pour Lexie car je ne voulais pas qu'on me traite différemment et vu la vitesse à laquelle toute rumeur se répand dans cet hôpital…mais maintenant…peut être que…_

_B- Je vous comprend mais pensez y Karev. Il y a une place si vous voulez, ça vous simplifierait la vie._

Alex's POV

Je suis allé me renseigner, ça semblait bien, Sylvia la puéricultrice avait l'air compétente, les enfants n'avaient pas l'air traumatisés et je pourrais faire des économies en la mettant à la garderie et puis je pourrais la voir lors de mes pauses... Je pourrais toujours appeler Jenny lorsque j'ai des horaires pas pratiques. Ca serait bien. J'avais pris ma décision, il fallait que j'en parle à Jenny et que Lexie fasse un essai le lendemain mais si tout se passait bien…

Addison's POV

J'étais arrivé un peu plus tôt et j'ai entendu l'ascenseur arriver à cet étage.

_K- Lexie, bouge pas…_

_L- Jenny elle fait pas mal, elle…_

Quand j'ai entendu ça, je me suis approchée pour voir Karev accroupi dans l'ascenseur en train d'essayer de faire des couettes à Lexie.

_Ad- Un coup de main Karev ?_

_L- Addie !!_

_K- J'ai pas l'habitude…_

_Ad- Je m'en serais doutée…Donnez moi ça….Et voilà !_

_K- Merci._

_Ad- Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici Lexie._

_K- Un petit essai, elle va passer la journée à la garderie et se faire plein de copines._

_L- Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec Jenny comme les autres jour ?_

_K- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué baby. Elle a commencé ses cours mais tu la verras le soir et le matin et quand je travaillerais la nuit. D'accord ?_

_L- …Ok._

_K- Allez, on y va._

_Ad- Aurevoir Lexie. A tout à l'heure Karev._

Addison's POV

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Karev et à Lexie. Je me sens vraiment minable de l'avoir dragué alors qu'il est avec quelqu'un et puis il y a Lexie…elle est vraiment mignonne. Quand je la regarde, je pense à l'enfant que j'aurais pu avoir, à ceux que je n'ai jamais eu avec Derek parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. C'est pour ça que je suis à la porte de la garderie, je la regarde jouer et quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a appelé et elle a couru jusqu'à la porte vitrée.

_L- Addie !_

_Ad- Ca va Lexie? Tu t'amuses bien?_

_L- Oui j'ai appris plein de jeu. Je les montrerai à papa ce soir._

Et je me suis demandé où était la mère et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander.

_Ad- T'es impatiente de jouer avec papa et maman…_

Et quand j'ai vu sa mine, je me suis dit que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

_L- Maman est partie, maintenant je vis avec papa._

_Ad- Et bien ton papa est très content de t'avoir avec lui._

_L- Oui. Papa, il crie jamais et j'aime papa._

_Ad- Oui, fais moi voir ce que tu tiens._

_L- C'est ma barbie. T'a les mêmes cheveux long mais les tiens sont rouges._

Elle m'a attrapé les cheveux pour les caresser. Et puis mon biper a sonné.

_Ad- Lexie, je dois y aller._

_L- Tu reviendras ?_

_Ad- Je sais pas, tu sais je suis très occupée mais je suis sûr que ton papa va venir pour voir si tu aimes être ici. _

Alex's POV

Je suis allé voir Lexie, elle jouait avec une petite alors je ne suis pas resté, je ne voulais pas la déranger et quand je suis venu la chercher ce soir, elle était toute excitée.

_A- Alors baby, c'était bien ?_

_L- Papa !_

_A- C'est pour moi ce dessin ?_

_L- Non, c'est pour Addie, elle est venue…_

Addison était venue voir Lexie ?

_L- …Elle a les cheveux comme barbie. On peut lui donner maintenant ?_

_A- Je ne sais pas si elle est encore là…_

_L- S'il te plait…_

Et nous sommes allés voir si elle était encore là. Je l'ai vu au bureau des infirmières en train de parler avec Sloan. C'est là que Lexie m'a échappée.

_L- Addie !_

_Ad- Lexie? Ca va?_

_L- Je t'ai fait un dessin._

_Ad- Pour moi ?_

_L- Oui._

_S- Addison, tu as une fan. Ca va la tête ?_

_L- Oui._

_A- C'est bon, tu lui as donné ton dessin, on va y aller. Allez baby, tu dis aurevoir ?_

_L- Aurevoir._

_A- Bonsoir docteur Montgomery, docteur Sloan._

_S- Karev, Lexie._

_Ad- Bonsoir Karev, Lexie._

Sloan's POV

Quand Addison a vu Lexie, son regard a changé, il s'est adouci. Elle a des envies de maternité ; oui mais pas avec moi. Elle n'a pas voulu de mon bébé. Je regarde Lexie et je me dis que je pourrais en avoir un à moi et là je me raisonne en me disant qu'elle a raison, qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait, j'aurais fait un père épouvantable.

Le lendemain matin à l'hôpital.

Izzie's POV

On est arrivés plus tôt car on veut tous voir Lexie. Il fait froid et Georges ronchonne car il ne voulait pas se lever tôt ce matin. Même Christina qui fait celle qui s'en fou est arrivée plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et puis on l'a vu arriver.

_L- Je vais te faire un dessin aujourd'hui._

_A- Et je l'accrocherais sur le frigo._

Elle était vraiment mignonne avec sa parka rose et son bonnet à pompon. Elle est blonde, c'est le portrait crashé d'Alex. Elle n'arrête pas de parler et de sautiller.

_I- Bonjour Alex._

_A- Izzie, Meredith, O'Malley et même Yang. Bonjour. Lexie, je te présente les gens qui travaillent avec papa._

_L- C'est tes amis papa ?_

_M- Oui, on est les amis de ton papa. Je m'appelle Meredith._

_I- Moi c'est Izzie._

_G- Je m'appelle Georges._

_..._

_C- Quoi! Moi c'est Christina. Et je ne fais pas de baby-sitting._

_A- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te confierais jamais ma fille._

_L- Elle est là Addie ?_

_I- Addie ?_

_A- Non, elle travaille. Allez on y va._

_L- Papa, je veux faire pipi._

_A- Ok, je vous laisse._

_L- Vite !_

Et il l'a attrapée pour partir en courant en direction des toilettes avant de rentrer dans ceux pour hommes. Il est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Les autres étaient montés se changer et moi je le regardais. Je le regardais avec sa fille ; pourquoi ne s'était il jamais montré sous cet angle lorsque l'on était ensemble ?

Derek's POV

Meredith m'a parlé de Lexie, en fait, pendant 2 semaines, tout le monde ne parlait que de Lexie, la fille de Karev. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé avec un enfant, et puis il a commencé en obstétrique avec Addison et apparemment sous ses airs bourrus, cyniques et froid il sait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, la preuve. Ce soir je l'ai vu dans les couloirs avec sa fille pour entrer dans le bureau d'Addison. Pourquoi va t il dans son bureau ? J'ai ce dossier sur lequel je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, je les vois sortir tous les 3. On dirait une famille. Lexie est entre eux 2, leur tenant chacun la main. Une famille et je l'entend « Addie, tu viens manger à la maison ? » et ils sont trop loin pour que j'entende la réponse mais elle sautille d'impatience. Addison et Karev.

Karev's POV

Au départ j'ai été au centre de toutes les conversations. Et puis ça s'est tassé, tout passe, il suffit d'attendre le scandale suivant. Tout a changé, Bailey est plus coulante, autant qu'elle puisse l'être et souvent je surprends les titulaires me regarder. Sheppard surtout, et Sloan ainsi que le docteur Montgomery. Lexie l'adore, je pense qu'elle la confond avec une Barbie géante. Je sais qu'elle passe la voir quasiment tous les jours à la garderie et la semaine dernière je lui avais promis une journée spéciale pour ses 2 ans et demi. Une glace et aller voir des bébés phoques au maryland. Va savoir pourquoi, elle ne parle que de bébés phoques en ce moment. Ils lui ont lu une histoire à la garderie et depuis…Bref, j'avais réussi à échanger avec Izzie pour avoir ma demie journée, nous étions sur le point de partir, on a croisé Addison et Lexie a voulu qu'elle vienne. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour lui permettre de s'esquiver, qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de dire oui mais elle a accepté quasiment tout de suite.

Addison's POV

Je n'arrête pas de penser à la semaine dernière, la sortie au zoo. J'avais l'impression d'être une famille. Je regarde toujours autant Karev, je fantasme sur lui, quand il est dans le coin, je perds quelques neurones et des fois je me prends à nous imaginer ; tous les 3. Quand Lexie m'a proposé le zoo, je sentais que Karev n'était pas à l'aise et puis j'ai accepté, j'avais envie d'y aller. Il s'est alors détendue et on a passé un après midi agréable. On a mangé des barbes à papa, il lui a acheté un bébé phoque en peluche et je me suis aperçue que c'était ça que je voulais, le package.

Alex's POV

Lexie adore Addison, et j'avoue qu'elle me plait bien à moi aussi, bien évidemment pas pour les mêmes raison. Hier soir, on allait lui dire bonsoir avant de rentrer quand elle lui a pris la main et nous sommes repartis tous les 3. On ressemblait à une famille. Quand Lexie a demandé si Addison pouvait venir manger à la maison…

_A- Je ne sais pas, demande lui._

_L- Dis Addie, tu viens manger à la maison ?_

J'ai senti son regard sur moi, posant la question et je lui ais fait un signe de tête.

_Ad- Ok._

_L- Yay !!_

Mark's POV

Je crois que je l'ai vraiment perdue le jour ou elle a découvert que Karev avait un enfant, ou peut être avant. J'ai vu comme elle le regarde quand il a le dos tourné et je sais très bien l'impact qu'elle peut avoir sur la vie d'un homme. L'impact qu'elle a eu sur la mienne. Ce matin je l'ai vu attendre Karev dans le parking, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai vu Lexie se précipiter vers elle pour lui sauter au cou. Et j'ai surtout vu Karev entraîner Addison dans un cagibi plus tard dans la journée pour ressortir peu après, les cheveux ébouriffés, un peu débraillés.

Addison's POV

J'attends Alex et Lexie. Je me sens un peu ridicule mais je suis impatiente de le voir. Hier soir nous avons passé une soirée très agréable, le repas, la discussion, le fait de jouer avec Lexie…J'ai aimé m'occuper d'elle. Et quand je suis partie, Alex m'a embrassé, oh, rien de sexuel, un baiser sur la joue mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Est ce que c'est ce plus qui fait que je les attends tous les 2 ? Je le vois se garer puis descendre avant de détacher sa fille. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a couru dans ma direction pour me sauter dans les bras.

_A- Lexie !!_

_L- Papa…_

_A- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu ne pars pas en courant. Tu reste à côté de moi. Bonjour Addison._

_Ad- Bonjour Alex._

Alex's POV

Et on est rentrés ensemble. Lexie n'a pas voulue lâcher Addison et nous l'avons accompagné tous les 2 à la garderie. J'ai l'impression d'être une famille. Hier soir on a mangés ensemble, ce matin on l'accompagne ensemble. Je n'ai jamais eu ça, une famille normale, des repas à table…on avait des plateaux repas où on mangeait au dîner où ma mère travaillait. La seule vie de famille que je connaisse consistait à éviter les coups et à se faire le plus petit possible. Je m'étais promis que Lexie connaîtrait autre chose. Pas de coup, pas de drogue, pas de cris…je ne veux pas être comme lui. J'ai travaillé toute la matinée et puis je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Addison était là, elle me parlait d'un cas, mordillant son stylo et…je l'ai attrapée pour l'emmener dans le premier cagibi libre. Elle a à peine eu le temps de protester que je la plaquait contre l'étagère des fournitures pour l'embrasser. Une fraction de seconde je me suis dit que j'avais fait la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie puis elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour répondre à mon baiser.

Addison's POV

Mon biper vient de sonner, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est Merde !! Ses mains se sont arrêtées, elles sont posées sur mes flancs.

_Ad- Je dois y aller._

_A- Ok._

Il m'a rapidement embrassé puis je me suis arrangée avant de sortir.

Alex's POV

Elle vient de sortir ; je suis bien, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est sur les rails. J'ai récupéré ma fille, le boulot se passe bien, et il y a Addison. Je l'apprécie, elle est marante, sexy, je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle me trouve…Et puis elle tient à Lexie…

Addison's POV

Il m'a invité. Nous allons sortir, un rendez vous, tous les 2. Apparemment il a appelé Jenny la baby-sitter pour ce soir. Je suis excitée à la perspective de sortir avec lui en tête à tête. J'ai appris à le connaître, sous ses airs brusques et froids, il a bon cœur, il est gentil, il suffit de le voir avec sa fille, ce n'est pas le même homme. Il aura beau tout faire pour le cacher, Alex Karev n'est pas un méchant garçon.

Alex's POV

Je viens de la ramener ; nous sommes allés au restaurant tous les 2, un repas entre adulte, une conversation non interrompue par une enfant de 2 ½ ans. Et bien qu'au début je croyais que ça allait être…tout sauf naturel, ça n'a pas été le cas et puis finalement ça s'est vraiment bien passé. J'ai appris à la connaître. Addison Forbes Montgomery ex Sheppard n'est pas aussi guindée et snob qu'elle peut le paraître. J'avais peur de ne pas jouer dans la même ligue et peut être que c'est le cas mais en tout cas je suis en course.

Donc je suis arrivée ce matin de très bonne humeur, d'excellente humeur même.

Addison's POV

On se voit très souvent, tous les 2 ou tous les 3. On n'a pas passé une nuit complète ensemble car c'est pas pratique et Alex n'aime pas être loin de sa fille. Et je le comprends, c'est normal que sa fille passe en premier et c'est ce qui me plait en lui ; entre autre. Si on s'écoutait, je crois qu'on se serait déjà sauté dessus, debout dans un cagibi ou dans une salle de repos. J'ai envie de lui, il est sexy, attentionné…Mais notre première fois ne se passera pas à l'hôpital, c'est trop cliché.

Alex's POV

Aujourd'hui tout allait bien et puis j'ai été appelé aux urgences. Ca m'a mis de mauvaise humeur car j'allais passer à côté d'une super intervention. J'espérais que ça valait la peine qu'on me dérange.

_M- Alex il y a une hystérique qui n'arrête pas de te demander._

Meredith's POV

Il a tourné la tête vers cette femme et je peux affirmer qu'il l'a reconnue. Je pouvais également affirmer qu'il ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers elle, elle m'était familière mais je ne savais pas d'où. Je me suis approchée, mine de rien.

_A- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Laila ?_

_Le- D'après toi ? Où est elle ?_

_A- En de bonnes mains. Regarde toi…_

_Le- Oh monsieur donne des leçons._

_A- Tu ne t'approches pas de ma fille._

_Le- C'est également ma fille._

_A- Ouai, quand ça t'arrange, c'était quand ta dernière dose, tu tremble, tu as les pupilles dilatées._

Et il l'a attrapée pour lui relever ses manches.

_A- Tu te piques._

_Le- Où est ma fille ?_

_A- Tu ne la verras pas dans cet état._

Et elle s'est mise à hurler.

_Le- Où est ma fille Alex ! Rends moi ma fille ! Je ne partirais pas sans elle !!_

Toutes les urgences avaient les yeux braqués sur eux. Il l'a brusquement attrapée pour l'entraîner dans une pièce à l'écart.

_A- Appelez la sécurité._

J'ai senti quelqu'un à coté de moi, c'était Christina.

_C- Qui c'est ?_

_M- La mère de Lexie._

Ca criait dans la pièce et elle a commencé à lui jeter plein de trucs au visage. Il l'a ceinturé et je suis entrée pour l'aider.

Alex's POV

Après cette journée, je suis éreinté. J'ai voulu admettre Laila en desintox mais elle s'est enfuie. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer avec mes 2 femmes. Addison portait Lexie et puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, une seconde on discutait et la seconde d'après Addison se retrouvait à terre, empêchant Lexie de heurter le sol.

_Le- Lâche ma fille sale garce !_

Lexie s'est mise à pleurer, je l'ai regardée, elle n'avait apparemment rien. J'ai vu Laïla, elle a essayé de la prendre dans ses bras mais j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle et elle m'a giflé.

_Le- Rend moi ma fille !!_

_A- Addie, prend Lexie._

_Le- Rend moi ma fille !!_

Et je me suis mis entre elles 2.

_A- Arrête !_

_Le- Je vais la récupérer, je suis sa mère, tu n'es même pas son père_

_A- Je te crois pas, si tu me prends ma fille, je te le ferais payer, c'est clair ?_

Et là j'ai senti qu'on m'attrapait par derrière.

_Le- Tu ne gagneras pas !!_

_S- Karev on se calme_

J'étais furieux, j'avais envie de la frapper…je m'étais promis de jamais lever la main sur une femme et j'ai donné un coup de poing dans la baie vitrée. Elle s'est brisé ; le bruit de vitre a comme arrêté le temps. Il régnait un silence de mort dans l'entrée.

J'ai croisé le regard d'Addison elle était sous le choc, Lexie pleurait.

_Le- Tu es comme ton paternel Alex !_

C'est la que la police est arrivée.

Sloan's POV

Quand je l'ai attrapé, je savais qu'il avait envie de la frapper mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il allait exploser la baie vitrée. La police est arrivée ; je regarde Addison, elle a l'air sous le choc, s'accrochant désespérément à Lexie.

_A- Addison, tu peux rentrer avec Lexie, je vais devoir régler cette histoire et certainement aller au poste._

_Ad- T'es sûr ?_

_A- Elle est fatiguée, je te rejoins après._

Il l'a embrassée elle et sa fille. Elle l'a regardé partir, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

_S- Addison, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_

_Ad- Je ne pense pas…_

_S- Laisse moi être ton ami._

On a pris la voiture de Karev à cause du siège auto. Lexie s'était endormie et s'est moi qui l'aie portée jusqu'à sa chambre. Je suis retournée au salon, j'ai attendu Addison ; examinant l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mon regard s'est posé sur un cadre…

_Ad- C'était pour les 2 ½ an de Lexie._

_S- Ca va ?_

_Ad- Oui. Elle dort._

_S- Tu vas bien ?_

_Ad- Oui. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais me prendre un verre de vin._

_S- Ok._

Elle était apparemment chez elle ici. Rien à voir avec le train de vie dont elle avait l'habitude mais ça lui correspondait également.

Alex's POV

Je suis rentré à l'appartement en courant. J'avais besoin de me dépenser. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée, je ne pensais pas trouver Sloan dans ma cuisine.

_Ad- Alex ! Comment ça s'est passé ?_

_A- Bien. Elle a été arrêtée et va être envoyée en cure de desintox, qu'elle le veuille ou non._

_S- Bon, je vais vous laisser._

_Ad- Merci de nous avoir conduits Marc._

_A- Oui merci docteur Sloan._

_S- Bonsoir Karev._

Addison's POV

Je lui ai servi à boire et on s'est assis au salon. Il n'a rien dit, il a seulement bu sa bière. Et puis il a commencé à me parler.

_A- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de l'avoir reconnue à sa naissance. Elle ne pourra rien faire pour me l'enlever._

_Ad- Ca n'arrivera pas._

_A- Je ne la laisserais pas s'approcher de ma fille tant qu'elle sera dans cet état. Je pensais qu'elle avait changé même si je ne me faisais pas d'illusion._

_Ad- Elle a toujours…_

_A- Non. A la fac elle ne prenait rien._

_Ad- C'était ta copine à la fac ?_

_A- Pas vraiment. On s'est fréquenté, pas de manière exclusive dans mon cas et puis un jour elle est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle était enceinte. On s'est plus ou moins remis ensemble ; j'étais la pour elle, présent pour ses échographies, ses cours d'accouchement…J'étais là à la naissance de Lexie. On a essayé que ça marche mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme elle aurait voulu, elle est seulement la personne qui m'a donné la femme de ma vie._

Je trouvais ça si émouvant de l'entendre parler de sa fille. C'est une fille à son papa. Je ne voulais pas le couper alors je n'ai rien dit.

_A- Quand j'ai déménagé pour Seattle, elle ne m'a pas suivie tout de suite. Je faisais des allers-retours jusqu'en Iowa aussi souvent que je pouvais et puis j'ai su la convaincre, je l'entretenais donc elle a fini par déménager. Je ne sais pas quand elle s'est mise à prendre de la cocaïne de l'héroïne, tout ce qui traîne. Je ne sais pas comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant, pourtant j'ai l'habitude mais..._

Je n'ai pas relevé, ça serait éclairci lors d'une autre conversation.

_A- Elle a commencé à me faire du chantage, plus d'argent pour pouvoir voir Lexie, elle voulait toujours plus de fric. Un jour j'ai seulement récupéré Lexie chez elle et lorsque je l'ai ramenée le soir, il n'y avait personne. Laïla n'était plus là, elle devait être trop stone pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait abandonné Lexie ou trop stone pour s'en soucier. Je sais seulement qu'elle est partie. Je ne l'avais jamais revue depuis que j'ai récupéré Lexie il y a 4 mois. Je suis allé prendre ses affaires dans l'appartement, elle ne l'avait même pas fermé en partant._

_Ad- Ca va aller. Va te coucher._

Je me suis levée et puis il m'a attrapé le poigner.

_A- Tu restes ?_

_Ad- …Ok._

Je n'avais jamais dormi ici. Nous sommes allés nous coucher ; il m'a prêté un t-shirt, je n'avais pas dormi en t-shirt depuis la fac. On s'est allongés pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alex's POV

Il était tôt, le jour perçait à peine quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et des petits pas avant de sentir le poids de Lexie sur le lit.

_L- Papa…_

_A- Lexie, il est encore tôt. Il faut dormir._

Et elle s'est couchée entre Addison et moi. Nous nous sommes rendormis.

Addison's POV

Quand je me suis réveillée, Alex ne dormait plus et Lexie était collée à lui. On s'est regardés et il m'a embrassé. C'était parfait. En fait, cette journée a été parfaite. On a pris le petit déjeuner en famille. Lexie n'a pas posé de question sur le fait que je sois là chez elle, ou dans le lit de son père. Je faisais apparemment parti de la famille à ses yeux.

Alex's POV

Addison vit quasiment chez moi ; ça s'est fait graduellement, naturellement. Comme le fait de faire l'amour ; la première fois qu'on a réussi à être tous les 2, Lexie au lit ET endormie… J'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais c'était bien d'attendre. Je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air, elle a trop d'importance pour Lexie.

Ce soir on vient de rentrer chez moi et je crois que peut être on est arrivés au point ou l'étape supérieur s'impose.

_A- Addison, tu pourrais venir 2 secondes ?_

_Ad- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_A- Je me disais que peut être tu pourrais t'installer ici avec Lexie et moi. Tu vis quasiment ici, c'est ridicule que tu gardes ta chambre d'hôtel…_

_Ad- T'es sûre ?_

_A- Oui._

_Ad- Ok._

Addison's POV

On vient de déménager toutes mes affaires. Je ne sais pas comment elles vont rentrer dans ses placards mais en ce moment c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Izzie's POV

Alex et Addison. Chaque fois que je le dis, c'est toujours aussi bizarre. On les voit arriver tous les matins ensemble comme la parfaite petite famille qu'ils semblent être. Je les regarde, il a l'air très heureux, il est nettement plus détendu, agréable.

Alex's POV

Ma vie ne s'est jamais déroulée comme je le voulais et enfin aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'y suis arrivé. J'ai passé mon examen, Lexie va bien, Addison et moi c'est fantastique. Ce soir c'est soirée vidéo, la petite sirène.

_C- Alex ! Tu es demandé à l'accueil._

_A- ?? Ok._

Je me demandais qui m'appelait. Je suis entré et je l'ai vu, Laïla. Je suis resté stupéfait.

_Le- Bonjour Alex._

_A- Tu es revenue._

_Le- J'ai fini ma cure. Je veux voir Lexie._

Je l'ai entraînée dans une pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Addison's POV

J'allais voir Lexie à la garderie quand j'ai aperçu Alex dos à moi, avec une femme que je ne reconnaissais pas ; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne. Laïla, la mère de Lexie. Ca m'a fait un choc. Pourquoi était elle là ? Pourquoi l'avait il emmené voir Lexie ? Allait elle emmener mon bébé ? Parce qu'on aura beau dire tout ce qu'on voudra ; c'est moi qui la borde, qui la nourrie, qui lui raconte des histoire et parfois quand elle est fatiguée, elle m'appelle maman.

_A- Addison. Voilà Laïla. Laïla, voici Addison._

_Le- Bonjour. Je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je n'étais pas moi même…Alex, on peut voir Lexie maintenant ?_

_A- Ok._

Je sentais le regard d'Alex, il avait son masque imperturbable. On est entrés tous les 3 dans la garderie. Quand Lexie nous a vu, elle s'est précipitée vers nous. Elle a sauté dans les bras de son père. Je n'osais pas bouger, j'étais en retrait ; attendant la suite. J'espérais qu'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_A- Lexie baby, ça va ?_

_L- Oui, on a fait des dessins et puis ensuite quand tout le monde a fini on a joué, c'était bien._

_Ad- Tu nous raconteras tout ça ce soir à la maison._

_A- Lexie, tu te souviens de cette dame ? C'est ta maman._

_Le- Lexie ?_

_L- J'ai 2 mamans ?_

J'ai retenu mon souffle. Et là Laïla a fait un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas. D'une voix tremblante elle lui a dit.

_Le- Oui. Je suis ta première maman, c'est moi qui t'ai porté dans mon ventre et Addison est ta 2è maman. On t'aime toutes les 2 très fort._

J'ai été soulagée par sa réponse. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'hystérique qui avait débarqué quelques semaines auparavant. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire, c'est sa fille, c'est lui qui va prendre une décision concernant l'implication de Laïla dans la vie de Lexie et donc dans la notre.

Izzie's POV

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis une semaine mais apparemment il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Alex et Addison. C'est dommage. Je n'ai jamais été leur plus grande fan mais je trouverais dommage que ça ne marche pas. Enfin j'espère que Lexie ne va pas trop en pâtir.

Addison's POV

Tout est prêt. Lexie va avoir 3 ans demain et on a décidé de lui préparer une petite fête. J'ai demandé à Izzie Stevens de faire des muffins et un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il y aura Miranda avec Tuck et puis quelques enfants de la garderie avec leur parents. Laïla sera également présente. Alex lui a permis de la voir une fois par semaine à condition qu'elle effectue un test anti-drogue toutes les semaines à l'hôpital. En tout cas, ce soir Lexie a mis du temps à se coucher ; elle est tellement excitée à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire. Je me suis vraiment amusée à tout préparer, à lui choisir une jolie tenue. Ouf, tout est prêt, vive mon lit.

_A- J'ai du sévir, elle ne voulait pas se coucher._

_Ad- Je sais, elle n'a pas arrêté de sautiller, une vraie puce._

_A- Merci pour ce que t'as fait pour elle._

_Ad- J'en avais envie. Ca m'a fait plaisir._

_A- Je m'en suis rendu compte…Ads, j'ai parlé avec Laïla aujourd'hui._

_Ad- Tu l'a vue ?_

_A- Oui, elle est venue à l'hôpital. Elle veut la garde partagée._

_Ad- Ok. On s'y attendait._

_A- Mais elle veut qu'elle reste avec nous._

_Ad- C'est vrai ?!_

_A- Elle voudra la voir le samedi après-midi mais elle considère que Lexie sera mieux avec nous car elle ne se considère pas complètement rétablie. Elle veut remettre sa vie sur rail avant de s'impliquer un peu plus._

_Ad- Et après ? Elle va vouloir la récupérer ?_

_A- Non je pense pas. Elle voudra peut être l'avoir le week-end en entier mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'elle ne reviendra pas sur notre accord._

_Ad- J'ai toujours peur qu'elle nous l'enlève._

_A- Non. Ca n'arrivera pas. La semaine prochaine on va se retrouver avec un avocat histoire de mettre tout ça par écrit._

_Ad- Ok._

_A- On nous l'enlèvera pas._

Izzie's POV

Je viens de rentrer de l'anniversaire de Lexie. J'ai passé une très bonne journée au parc, pleine de rires d'enfants. Ca m'a fait penser à Hannah, je me demande parfois ce qu'elle fait. Je sais qu'elle a guéri mais j'aimerais tant en savoir plus… Bref, je m'étonnes toujours quand je vois Alex avec sa fille ; c'est un papa poule et elle le mène par le bout du nez. Ca m'a fait rire de voir Sloan ; je pense que c'est Addison qui l'a invité, il a l'air de considérer Lexie comme une mascotte. Aujourd'hui la petite famille avait l'air de bien aller ; même la présence de Laïla n'a pas été étrange. Il m'avait parlé de l'évolution de la situation avec elle ; c'est moi qui lui fait son test hebdomadaire, condition sine qua non pour qu'elle puisse voir sa fille une fois par semaine. Il a fait le choix de ne pas l'écarter complètement de sa vie.

Dereck's POV

Mark était à l'anniversaire d'une enfant de 3 ans. Ca m'a fait rigoler quand il est arrivé la semaine dernière avec un cadeau empaqueté pour Lexie Karev. Je vois Addison, elle est tellement heureuse, je crois que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis des années, je ne me leurre plus sur l'échec de notre mariage, je sais que tout n'était pas de sa faute. J'étais absent, je crois que j'ai arrêté de la voir ; je n'ai pas vu qu'elle dépérissait, qu'elle était malheureuse, qu'elle a tenue jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment elle craque, avec Marc. Elle a la vie dont on parlait au début de notre mariage. Je regarde Karev avec Lexie jusqu'à ce qu'elle court pour voir Addison.

_L- Maman ! Regarde mon dessin !!_

FIN


End file.
